Dreaming Love
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: Yes another fic bassed off the episode of Katara's capture by Zuko. The Pirates capture Aang and Sokka leaving Katara trapped with Zuko. Will love or hate blossom between them as between thier warring elements. Rated for kiss scenes and just to be safe


A/N: This popped into my head so I figured I would post something, its done, don't know if I should write the sequel or not. Oh andI have no Beta reader so if grammar mistakes bother you, this is not the sotry for you. You have been warned so no flames for grammar,I know it sux already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of the characters related to the show, I do however own my oc's.

Zuko walked through the forest as usual for his dreams. Suddenly the tress began to shift and move until the forest became a forest of water. He tried to call the flame but it wouldn't come. The waters parted and an angelic figure walked through the parting waters. He recognized the figure but he couldn't place a name. The figure came closer and closer her arms spread wide in an embrace. Zuko walked towards her the girl wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. The warm feeling surged through his body as he drew he closer and pressed her body against his. Suddenly red began to flash around them and Zuko woke up to his bed on the ship and no girl. He sighed, got out of bed, dressed and hurried up to the deck.

"what is going on?"

"I lost my lotus tile and we're making a sharp turn towards the nearest port"

"Uncle!"

"I need the tile"

Zuko sighed and stormed back into his room grumbling.

Katara swam through the ocean laughing delightedly as she watched the fishes swim around her. The water began to churn more rapidly, Katara continued to float on the rough water. The water became rougher until it began to change color and eventually turned to fire. Katara stood up and tried to call on her water but found none. She saw a figure coming closer and closer towards her through the flames. She tried to escape. His strong arms shot out and enveloped her in his arms. She instantly calmed, he turned her around and she looked at the figure. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"Katara! Wake up"

Katara awoke from her dream and smiled up at Aang.

"good morning Aang"

"Morning Katara"

they went bout their morning routine the same as always. Eat, practice water bending then head out. That day they had a pirate adventure due to her five finger discount on the water bending scroll. That night Katara tossed and turned. She got out of her sleeping bag grabbed the scroll and left camp. She went to the river and began practicing. She went through the stances trying to get the move and failing over and over again. She felt two arms grab her. Her heart began to race, she threw the water at the man and he let go. She ran looking behind her at the man but ran into another person. He grabbed her arms and she looked up at Zuko fear written on her face.

"I'll save you from the pirates"

Katara stopped starring at him and struggled to get free. Zuko handed her off to his men and they tied her to a tree.

"now tell me where he is"

"never!"

"try to understand, I need to get something I lost, my honor. And in return perhaps I can restore something you lost"

Zuko held her mother's necklace up to her neck and she gasped.

"my mother's necklace! Where did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean, tell me where he is!"

"NO!"

"enough of this"

said the pirate captain.

"you promised us the scroll"

"and the scroll you shall have"

Zuko pulled out the scroll and held it above a conjured flame.

"I wonder how much this is worth?"

The entire pirate crew tensed.

"now go into the forest and find him!"

The pirates left grumbling, Zuko turned away from the struggling girl to converse with his soldiers. Katara blew her hair out of her face and sighed. She looked up at the sky and whispered.

"I'm sorry Gran Gran I failed you, I couldn't keep him safe"

Zuko finished detailing the plan with his soldiers and sat down to wait for the pirates. He stole a glance at the girl, something about her seemed vaguely familiar. He stood up and walked over to her, she glared at him.

"what do you want?"

She demanded.

"I'll loosen your bonds so you can sit down if you promise not to run away"

Katara glared at him then nodded her head. Zuko walked behind the tree and loosed the bonds a little. Katara sat down and Zuko re tightened the bonds but left her more movement room. Zuko walked out from behind the tree and on a whim sat down next to her.

"what do you want now?"

"I'm curious, why do you travel with him?"

"because he will eventually defeat the fire nation and I want to be there to see it!"

"Why do you hate the fire nation so?"

"you bastards killed my mother and father"

"was your mother a water bender like you?"

"not that's its your business but yes, now leave me alone!"

Katara turned away from him, Zuko stood up and walked away shaking his head. Katara looked back at him and caught herself examining the way he was walking and starting to smile. She cursed herself and looked away, Zuko looked back at Katara and shook his head in frustration before he sat down and leaned against a rock closing his eyes. Iroh watched all of this from his sitting place on the rock and chuckled to himself.

"love is blind"

The next morning Zuko and his men waited for the pirates, they waited all day but no one came. He sent his men to search the forest. Katara sat against the tree and looked out at the water. She heard the men coming back and looked in their direction. They came back in with their camping gear but no people. They handed Zuko a note.

"We can buy a hundred scrolls for the price of the Avatar!"

Zuko read before he burned the note.

"no"

Katara said letting the tears slide down her face. Zuko's men settled down for a nights rest. Zuko walked over to Katara he saw her tears and sat down next to her.

"why are you crying?"

"Aang and Sokka are going to die because of my stupidity, its all my fault!"

"we'll get them back, I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust pirates"

Katara looked at Zuko tears still in her eyes.

"if you get them back are you going to kill them?"

"no, the Avatar I will take to my father but your brother is free to go"

"may I come with you to get them back?"

"yes"

Katara looked at him in disbelief.

"th.. thank you"

"yes, now please stop crying"

Zuko said on his knees looking at her. Katara sniffed, Zuko placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. She leaned her face into his hand, he drew closer and their eyes locked. He leaned in their lips inches from each other. He drew closer as did she. The world disappeared around them until nothing else mattered except for them.

"Prince Zuko!"

The trance was shattered, Zuko looked around then left her side quickly shaking his head. Katara shook her head as well and sighed. She closed her eyes and fell into a strangely peaceful sleep. She dreamed of the ocean of fire again, the figure walked through the flames quicker this time and she didn't resist him. They kissed and the world disappeared. Zuko walked away from Katara over to his uncle.

"what is it Uncle?"

"I found my Lotus tile"

Zuko sighed in frustration and walked away muttering about idiots. He sat down at the base of a rock. He stole one last glance at Katara before he fell asleep. He had the forest of water dream again. He embraced the figure again and felt the safety spread through him again. The next morning Katara woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko.

"what?"

"we're leaving"

Zuko untied her and helped her up. She was pulled up into him her hands on his chest. They both blushed and Katara backed away. She walked up onto the little boat and made herself comfortable on the bow. They sailed through the river back to the main boat. Katara followed Zuko through the halls of the ship. He showed her to her room. She walked in and looked around.

"will this accommodate you?"

"yes thank you, for the room and letting me come with you to get Aang and my brother back"

"your welcome"

Katara smiled at him and Zuko almost smiled but stopped himself.

"dinner is at 6 o clock don't be late"

Katara nodded to him he turned and started out the door.

"Prince Zuko?"

"please just Zuko"

Katara blushed.

"Zuko?"

"yes?"

"am I allowed to explore the ship"

"of course just don't break anything"

"thank you"

Zuko walked out and up onto the deck. Katara walked out of her quarters and up onto the deck. She sat on the edge of the boat and watched the water lap against the sides of the boat. She pulled some water up and began playing it. She shaped it into many shapes, she shaped it into Aang's face and then Sokka's she smiled. She shaped it into Zuko's face and smiled but it was more sensual than happy. She cursed herself before she threw the water back. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She felt a presence and sat up, Zuko was standing a few feet from her looking out at the ocean. Katara grinned evilly. She called up the water and splashed Zuko.

"Hey!"

Katara giggled and Zuko looked at her in disbelief until an evil grin of his own spread on his face. Katara smiled challengingly, Zuko put his hands on the railing and heated it. Katara jumped off the railing and called a bubble of water to her. Zuko called the flames to his hands. Katara swirled the water around her beckoning him. Zuko answered by throwing a fireball at her that dissipated in the water swirling around her. Katara sent a water whip at him but he evaporated the water. He threw a fire spout at her but she blocked it with a wall of water. She let the water whirl around her as she walked forward towards him. Zuko froze for a minute, he shook his head and regained his wits calling up a wall of fire. Katara saw him walking through the fire and stopped. Suddenly her dream popped into her head and the figure became Zuko. Zuko walked closer until they were inches apart the two warring elements converging creating a mist around them. Soon the mist hid them from the view of the others. Zuko reached out his arms and pulled her into him. The feelings of safety coursed through him and he smiled. Katara looked up at him, he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back as the mist became heavier. They were in a complete world of their own.

"Prince Zuko! Your making it hard for the captain to drive!"

Uncle Iroh stood in front of them. They broke away blushing but Zuko still held her against his body. They both dissipated their respective elements still blushing.

"thank you, you may continue"

Uncle Iroh left them and walked through the fog they had created. Zuko looked down at Katara the blush still on his face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"you have a nice smile you should smile more"

She said caressing his face. Zuko bent down and kissed her again. Katara kissed him back, the fog cleared. They broke away and found the entire crew watching them. Katara got out of Zuko's arms blushing. She walked away from him and into her quarters.

"The Fire Nation is the enemy and you kiss the Fire Prince! What is wrong with you girl? Have you gone mad, he is the enemy and you're in love with him"

Katara clamped a hand over her mouth.

"do I love him?" obviously because I blurted it out without think, this is all so confusing"

Zuko paced his room thoughts rushing through his head.

"what are you doing? She is a water bender, the enemy of the Fire Nation, but do you care?"

Zuko sighed in frustration and went to seek out his uncle. He found him in his quarters drinking tea.

"come in my troubled nephew, have a cup of tea"

Zuko sat down next to his uncle.

"no thank you"

"what is troubling you?"

"Uncle have you ever had conflicting interests?"

"of course everyone does it's human nature"

"but how do you work them out?"

"I presume you are referring to the water tribe girl?"

"I have come to ask your advice uncle"

"my advice is this, you don't meet a girl like that every day"

"but the Fire Nation"

"banished you! You have no conflicting interest Zuko only your thick head"

Zuko sighed and stood up.

"thank you uncle"

he left, Iroh went back to his tea only to be interrupted again by a knock on his door.

"come in"

he turned to see Katara.

"ah Katara I have been expecting you, come sit have a cup of tea"

"sir you seem very wise and I need advice"

"come sit"

Katara sat down next to him and took the cup of tea offered to her.

"thank you"

"now what is troubling you?"

"it's Z.. I mean Prince Zuko, I have so many thoughts and I can't make any sense of anything"

"he is the enemy yet you find yourself drawn to him?"

"yes!"

Katara exclaimed, Iroh chuckled.

"Katara did Zuko start this war?"

"no"

"have you ever fought him in battle to save a life?"

"well…..no"

"has he ever done to you some unspeakable wrong?"

"no"

"than how is Zuko the enemy?"

Katara nodded solemnly.

"yes, but he is a Fire Nation prince"

"a banished one"

"but if he gets Aang he will become prince again"

"Katara think of your friend do you truly believe him capturable?"

"no"

"than Zuko is simply Zuko, think of him as nothing else"

Katara smiled.

"thank you sir"

"of course"

Katara left and Iroh smiled as he finished his tea.

Katara sat in her room reading the water bending scroll. There was a knock on her door. She put the scroll away and opened the door to find Zuko. He stormed in and started pacing.

"Look Katara I know we're on different sides and that you hate the Fire Nation but I was banished. Of course if I find the Avatar and bring him to my father I will be crown prince again. But I can't deny my feelings for you, you are constantly on my mind. I can't help myself you are always there, and safe and warm and"

Zuko was silenced by Katara's finger on his lips.

"just tell me you love me and kiss me"

Zuko smiled.

"I love you Katara"

"I love you too"

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He probed her mouth with his tongue as she answered his tongue with hers. Finally he broke away and held her.

"Katara I don't ever want this feeling to go away"

"neither do I"

"I know we're young but so were my parents, Katara I want to be with you forever"

Zuko separated from her and looked down at her.

"I know it's sudden but Katara"

Zuko got down on one knee.

"will you be my wife?"

Katara smiled at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"yes"

Zuko stood up and kissed her with an intensity he didn't know he had.

"Prince Zuko you're needed on deck"

they broke away, Katara smiled at him.

"duty calls"

Zuko sighed and kissed her one last time before he left.

They were married on the boat by Iroh. Katara wore a beautiful white gown that Zuko had bought. They consummated their marriage that night in a beautiful merging. They docked at a port to restock their food supplies that day. Katara walked out of the quarters she shared with her husband and stretched. Zuko came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her. She looked up and met his lips in a kiss.

"you look ravishing this morning"

Katara smiled at him. He caressed her stomach and beamed.

"and you're glowing my love"

"as are you daddy"

Zuko smiled and kissed her again before he pulled his mean mask on and walked out with her. They walked through the town looking at all the stalls. Iroh and Katara talked as they shopped while Zuko grumbled.

"love if you don't want to shop go back to the ship"

"if I leave you two alone you'll drain the treasury"

Katara laughed ands smiled at Zuko caressing his cheek.

"Katara come have a look at this"

Katara walked over to Iroh who was looking at an array of little cloths. Katara squealed and pulled Zuko over.

"oh love look at them soon we'll have one"

"yes we will"

Iroh smiled at them. They finished shopping for food and picked up some additional items. Weird trinkets for Iroh and a hair brush and fabric for Katara. Katara and Iroh stopped at one last shop that sold small toys. Katara bought some baby toys and started back to the ship with Iroh. On the way she saw a familiar ship.

"Uncle does that ship look familiar?"

Iroh looked at the ship.

"Katara that's the pirate ship"

Katara dropped the toys and started walking towards the boat. Iroh caught her and pulled her back.

"no Katara we will tell Zuko and he will rescue your friend and brother"

Katara fought against his iron hold.

"I have to get them now while we have the chance"

"think of your baby Katara"

Katara calmed down and gathered up the toys. They walked back to the ship and placed the toys in the room they had designated for the baby. Katra walked out onto deck and found Zuko.

"ready to go my love?"

"Zuko"

Zuko turned to her the tone of her voice alerting him.

"what is it?"

he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"the pirate ship is here…. In the port"

Zuko looked down at her and saw the wistful look in her eyes. Zuko kissed her.

"I will rescue them for you m love while you protect our unborn child"

Katara kissed him and hugged him. He left her side and assembled the men. They headed off, Katara stayed by the edge watching for them. Iroh came out to join her and they watched in silence. Finally she saw them walking back, Sokka and Aang under guard by Zuko's men. Katara ran the length of the ship to the plank. She ran down the plank and into her brother's waiting arms. She hugged Aang next and smiled at him.

"Katara it was fun, I got to play pirate! The pirates were really nice to us"

"oh Aang I'm so happy to see you"

They walked on board, Aang and Sokka were placed in their room and two guards were posted. By the time everyone was settled it was time to turn in. Katara sat by her vanity brushing her long brown hair. Zuko came up and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked through the mirror at him her eyes sad.

"They're safe my love"

"but for how long, you promised to let Sokka go but what about Aang? He's only twelve Zuko how can you condemn him to death, he's not even a threat yet"

"Katara I was banished from my nation, all I have left is my former unattainable goal, what else is there to define me! What other purpose could I have except one day rule the fire nation with my honor restored?"

Katara looked at him her eyes bleeding rage.

"What purpose! Zuko you started this and now you're going to finish it!"

She said her voice raising in volume.

"What?"

Zuko demanded yelling. Katara grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Zuko quieted and caressed her somach.

"this Zuko, you have a purpose and it hurts me to think that you don't consider the family that you helped start not a priority"

Katara turned away from him and walked over to the drapery that a village woman had made for them for telling their future. Zuko came up behind her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Katara, its just all so surreal it hasn't sunk in yet, I'm actually a father, in a few months I will have a baby to take care of"

Zuko sat down on the bed his eyes wide.

"I'm a father"

Katara smiled and him and laughed.

"now it hits you"

She sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I will never leave you Katara"

"what if your father doesn't approve of me?"

"then we won't go to him"

Katara looked up at him surprised.

"what?"

Zuko looked down at her lovingly.

"Katara I love you, and we're going to be starting a family. Our child will have the powers of a fire bender and a water bender. If our child was near my father he would consider it a threat and kill it and then you. I won't have that, I don't need a kingdom anymore my love I have you"

Katara smiled at him, they kissed long and passionate. She broke away and smiled at him.

"and besides when Aang defeats your father you can take over and our child will be safe and the world will be at peace once again"

Zuko smiled at her, he kissed her on the nose and smiled.

"I will be right back"

he left the room for a moment and came back a few moments later. He came in carrying a rope, Katara raised her eyebrows.

"what are we playing love?"

"have a seat love"

"Zuko what are you"

Katara was interrupted when Zuko picked her up and put her down in a straight backed chair.

"ZUKO!"

he began to tie her to the chair. He came face to face with her and kissed her.

"my love I know how important your friends are to you, and I cant watch you be torn apart by the decision"

"there"

he silenced her with a finger.

"It's dangerous on my ship Katara, there is no guarantee of safety especially with the upcoming war. I will be with you always and I love you"

Zuko kissed her again deeply Katara kissed him back tears cursing down her face.

"I love you Zuko"

"and tell our child about me, and remember I will be back for you, both of you when the war is over I promise"

They kissed again full of love and tears. Zuko broke away and stood behind the chair just as the door blew in and a seething Aang came in.

"ZUKO! You have gone to far this time! Katara is innocent you have no quarrel with her! Your quarrel is with me!"

"calm down Avatar I haven't hurt your little water bender much. Zuko traced his finger along her jaw line and laid a kiss on her cheek watching Aang the whole time. Katara looked at him annoyed and he smirked at her playfully. Katara kept her face angry for Aang when she saw the promise in Zuko's eyes. Aang lost it and let out a burst of air knocking Zuko into the wall and Katara back. He jumped to Katara cut her bonds and started to drag her. Katara looked back at Zuko, he mouthed I love you before she was out the door. Aang met Sokka who took Katara in his arms and jumped over board onto the back of Appa. They took off and Sokka started inspecting her.

"what?"

Katara asked.

"the guards said that Zuko was going to have his way with you, but you don't seem hurt"

Aang said looking her over. Sokka looked at Aang and shook his head, he took Katara to the side.

"Katara did Zuko rape you?"

Sokka asked seriously in low tones. Katara looked at him surprised and thought of a reply in her head. One clicked and she started in on the tears that threatened to come from her parting. She hugged Sokka.

"he told me that he was going to kill you both if I didn't do what he said so we"

Katara sobbed harder as the wonderful times flooded her memories only to be ripped away. Sokka held her as she cried, finally she settled down and fell asleep. they traveled for weeks stopping in random places for Aang to have his fun. Katara stared having morning sickness and when she was caught blamed it on bad fish or some sort of bad food from the night before. A few weeks later they came back to the village where Haru lived. Katara had already let out the seams on her coat a bit to hide her growing stomach. They stayed the night outside the village. That morning Katara woke up early the nausea worse then ever. She stood up and ran away from camp. She found a clump of bushes and threw up. She walked back to camp refreshed and found Sokka waiting for her.

"you're pregnant"

Katara stopped dead in her tracks and starred at her usually unperceptive brother who stared at her with frightening intensity.

"how did you find out?"

"I remember the signs form when the women in the tribe were pregnant, the sickness every morning, fiddling with their cloths. It's the bastard's isn't it?"

"Sokka please language, Aang is still young"

Katara said trying to change the subject.

"isn't it?"

he demanded standing up clenching his boomerang. Katara hung her head caught but then looked at him defiant.

"yes"

"why didn't you tell us we could have found a doctor and had something done"

"I wont kill a life no matter how premature"

"Katara it is the spawn of the fire nation you're carrying do you realize that?"

"yes I do and I will raise the baby away from the fire nation so there is nothing to worry about"

"there's something you're not telling me isn't there"

"no"

Sokka walked up to her so he was looking her in the eye. She looked back at him defiantly. Suddenly Sokka backed off and stared at her in disbelief.

"you love him don't you? This wasn't rape at all this was consent wasn't it little sister?"

"so what if I do? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"nothing wrong with it? Katara the fire nation killed our mother!"

"Zuko isn't a fire nation prince anymore! He's banished!"

"He is still fire nation! And he's after Aang so he can get his honor back and RETURN to the fir nation!"

"no he's not!"

Katara shut her mouth. Sokka looked at her in disbelief.

"you actually believe the lying, thieving, killing smoke machine?"

"I love that smoke machine! And he promised not to come after Aang anymore! He's going to wait for the big battle and join in, once his father is defeated then he will take the throne and come and get me"

"why did he let you be taken?"

"because I'm safer with you then I am with him! now I'm done debating this!"

Katara turned away from him. He touched her shoulder, turned her towards him and hugged her. She put her arms up in surprise but soon relaxed and hugged him back.

"just be careful Katara, you're the only sister I have, and I don't want to loose you"

"or you niece or nephew"

"yeah"

they embraced again.

"hey guys! Group hug!"

Aang hugged them and they hugged him back.

"hey Katara since we're here and so is Haru why don't you hang out here for a while"

"and miss all the adventures?"

"but your baby will grow up happy here"

Katara gasped and looked at Aang.

"how did you know?"

"I'm the Avatar, it's my job to know these things, so will you stay with Haru so we know you're safe?"

Katara smiled at them.

"alright, but come back for the birth?"

"of course!"

Aang exclaimed. They walked into the village and found Haru. They talked to him and he agreed to take care of Katara during her pregnancy. Aang and Sokka left the next night promised to come back in 8 months. Katara stayed with Haru and helped out around the house as she grew bigger. The town began to talk and Katara could tell that Haru began to get uncomfortable. She finally confronted him after two months. They were eating a dinner of cooked fish and a salad from the garden.

"Haru what's eating at you?"

Haru looking up from the dinner he had been playing with and looked at her.

"huh?"

"you have been down in the dumps lately why?"

"nothing you need to worry about Katara"

"please Haru talk to me"

Haru looked at her and smiled warmly.

"alright, he town has been talking, they're wondering what we are to each other and why we aren't married and you're pregnant"

"oh"

"I'm sorry Katara, its just stupid town talk"

"but you don't want to be ostracized, I understand and I would hate for my presence to upset your life"

"no Katara, you could never upset my life"

Katara smiled at him warmly and put her hand over his.

"thank you Haru"

she took her plate and washed it. She walked out onto the deck and Haru left her to her silence. She started for the door when voices stopped her. She leaned against the wall and listened in.

"It's not right Haru! A young girl pregnant in your house and you're not married! Its just not right!"

"mother it's not like that"

"just ask her to marry you, help her raise the child, even if it isn't yours what self respecting father would abandon his unborn child and mate?"

"none I guess"

"exactly which is why you should ask her, it will quiet the town and give the baby a father and Katara a sturdy husband to depend on"

"thank you mother"

Haru said.

"yes now be good Haru and take my advice"

His mother's voice faded. Katara walked back to the edge of the deck again. She saw something coming towards the beach where she stayed the night such a long time ago. She was bout to run into the house and sound the alarm when the ship came closer and she recognized it. She smiled brightly and slipped over the edge of the deck and took off in full run towards the beach. She made it to the underbrush and hid watching as the ship opened and a group of soldiers walked out followed by her knight in shining armor.

"find her and report back to me but do not disturb anyone"

Katara stepped out of the bushes Zuko looked her way taking a fighting stance he saw her and his eyes lit up but his body betrayed nothing.

"never mind men go back to your quarters"

The men went back into the ship. Zuko walked up to her and hugged her. They kissed long and passionate. He broke away and held her again. They walked away from the ship and up to the top of a cliff. He sat down against a rock and she sat next to him held in the comforting embrace of his arms.

"the rallying has begun my love, the war will start soon"

"promise me you'll be careful"

"I will my love but promise me at all costs that you will not reveal yourself as a water bender"

"I will not let you go of to battle while I sit here and do nothing"

"you will be raising our child"

"Zuko…"

"please I don not want our child to grow up around violence, the less it is exposed the better"

"then the less it knows the better?"

"yes"

Zuko said sighing.

"do you have a plan?"

Katara asked him idly playing with his armor.

"not as of right now, but I will concoct one and come back for you"

"my love this town won it's independence from the fire nation"

"I know"

"I would be safe here"

"out with it Katara, you're not very good at stalling"

"the man that is taking care of me right now during my pregnancy, Haru is being persuaded to ask for my hand"

Zuko looked at her and she looked at him sadness clouding their eyes.

"it would be the perfect disguise"

he said somberly.

"no one would ever guess the power within the child"

Katara said tears streaming down her face.

"our child would grow up happy away from violence and with a father"

Zuko said tears seeping out of his eyes.

"our child would be safe"

Katara said. They kissed long and hard locking all of their love into that one kiss. They spent the night in each other's embrace and love. When dawn broke they parted ways with one last loving kiss. Katara watched his ship leave tears flowing down her face. She turned away from the disappearing image and gathered some roots to take back to Haru her soon to be….husband. She walked back to the house and deposited the roots in a basket. She began to cut the hairs off the roots as Haru walked into the kitchen. He smiled at her.

"up early aren't you?"

"couldn't sleep so thought I would get to work"

Haru leaned against the counter.

"Katara, I've been thinking since you don't know who the baby's father is maybe I could be the father of your baby"

Katara smiled at him.

"I'd like that, my baby will need a father"

"maybe I could also be your husband, you know to care for you and the baby and maybe we would have children of our own?"

Katara looked down at her roots thinking of Zuko. A tear escaped her eye and Haru wiped it away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

"no, its tears of joy"

Haru beamed at her.

"yes Haru I will marry you"

Haru smiled and hugged her. He kissed her, Katara waited for the intensity but it didn't come she smiled bat him as he smiled at her and went to do his morning chores. She leaned against the counter and watched. Her heat would always hold Zuko dear but maybe she could learn to love Haru too. Katara smiled at the thought and went back to clipping the roots. Months passed, Katara and Haru were married in the town chapel. The town talk quieted and Katara was inducted into the family. She lived the blissful domestic life with Haru in the town until it was her day. Katara walked into the house from the garden carrying a basket of carrots her swollen stomach making it a bit difficult. She was in her last month and just waiting. She put the carrots down next to the basin and grabbed the bucket. She walked out to the well and filled the bucket. She walked back into the house. She breached the door when a contraction hit her. She dropped the bucket as her knees buckled and she fell to her knees. She clutched the door as another contraction hit her. She cried out as she held her stomach. Haru rushed up to the house when her heard her cry out. He found her collapsed in the kitchen door. He picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom.

"sty here Katara and don't push I'll go get my mother"

Haru dashed out of the house. He ran all the way to his parent's house alerted his mother and ran back with her. Katara was sweating on the bed her hands white from clutching the bed spread.

"go get me some water Thuru!"

Haru mother's yelled to her other son as he came in the door. He complied and left.

"Thoru I need some towels!"

Her husband left to comply.

"Haru hold her hand, two finger so she doesn't crush them"

Haru gave Katara two fingers and she grasped them squeezing them as another contraction hit. Haru's father came back with the towels just as his brother came back with the water.

"Haru wet a cloth and wipe her forehead and encourage her, don't make her do this alone"

Haru did as he was ordered. Katara clutched his hand as another contraction ripped through her body.

"alright Katara push"

Katara did as she was told and pushed with all her might. She clutched Haru's hand as she pushed. Finally she heard a baby's cry and relaxed. Haru's mother washed off the baby in the basin of water and wrapped the baby in a blanket. She handed the bay to Katara a proud smile on her face.

"it's a baby girl"

Katara smiled down at her beautiful daughter. She looked up at her mother and Haru with her father's golden eyes. Katara smiled.

"what shall we name her love?"

Haru asked looking over her shoulder down at the baby girl.

"Kelios, my mother's name"

"it's beautiful, she's beautiful"

"yes she is"

A/N: ok i didn't know the mother's name so i made one up, kinda and i don't have rights to that name either, i got it from Nightseer by Laurell k Hamilton, thanks for reading, review and tel me what you thought. and if i should write the sequel about Kelios's journey.

Rogue LeBeau

Read d Review Por favor


End file.
